BELLA RAPED IN PORT ANGELES
by EDWARD ROBERT IS LOVE
Summary: Bella went to port angeles with Jessica and gets raped. Edward saves her.


Hello peeps! Well this is my first fanfic. Hope it goes well. ️

Before we begin, suppose that bella had already met edwarad nd his family and they both are already in love!

BPOV

I promised jessica that I would company her to port angeles to buy gowns nd accessories for the spring dance.

I just wore something casual. An ice blue Jean along with a maroon top. Tied up my hair in a messy bun. It was dark outside. I rushed downstairs, almost tripped at the last step but charlie caught me. "you really are a danger magnet" he said, saving me. I gave a grin. "well have fun nd be safe!" he added. I've already told him day before yesterday about the plan and he was happy to hear that i was spending time with other people apart from edward. I gave him a decent hug and said "I'll be back s-". I was cut off by the sound of the car horn. Must be jessica. I went outside and she waved at me. I opened the door and sat inside.

We chatted for rest of the journey as she told me about mike,dresses, accessories etc.

~FEW HOURS LATER ~

It was getting out of hand now! I seriously was fed up. We have spent about 2 hours in 6 diffrent shops and showrooms but Jessica had just bought a necklace and a pair of earrings. The gown and footwear were still left. I could have been in my bed right now cradling in the arms of edward and reading my novel. He would have been humming my favourite lullaby but... Wait novel!? I can go and spend my time in the library nearby. Yeah that's a good idea though!

"Hey jess,if you wont mind can i go to the library. I need to issue a book." I asked. "yeah sure! We'll meet at the restaurant nearby within an hour" she replied, examining the silk gown beside her.

With this i went outside and walked down the street. Some of the owners were closing thier shops. I should better hurry up. I took a turn at the end of the street. It was dark there. I could see the the illuminated library. It was at the end of the road. Probably no shop at this road was open. I walked down quitely.

A wave of shock and fear ran down my spine and i swallowed hard when i heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw that a dark shadow was approaching towards me. I have hardly reached near the library when i heard "hey sweetheart! You look lonely how about i take you to my home" I froze! I gently opened my clutch and grabbed the pepper spray charlie had given me. "stay away" I warned him. "looks like you're a tough girl" he said,moving towards me,now faster. I began to back off and gripped the street light near me! "no! Pls leave me alone" I muttered. He grinned and moved closer. I flip opened the pepper spray and sprayed it in his eyes. It gave me a light of hope but the result turned out to be exactly opposite.

As i was about to run away he punched me hard on my face. I fell down and hit my head on the pole. I was shaking with fear as a stream of blood ran down my forhead along with tears from my eyes.The pepper attack made him angrier and he kicked me right in my ribs.Everything around me was getting blurred. My body felt limp and pain surrounded my head. I could feel his hands running up and down my body. I was trying to push him away but he was a lot stronger than my limp and bleeding body. He tore away my top with a knife not even caring that his cut had also hurted me on my stomach. I struggled,tried to kick him away, to scream but my throat was dry nd sore. It pained badly. I was crying more, loudly, weeping. But he wont stop. He kissed me roughly, bit me on my shoulder and nipples. I just closed my eyes as the worst part came when he unbuttoned my jeans and tore away my underwear. It pained, so much, very badly between my legs. I coulf feel blood running down my legs. I just screamed louder."Edward! Save me pls!" He slapped my face and closed my mouth with his hand! I was hardly able to breathe. I bit his hand and shouted again "leave me pls pls! Oh edward pls! Dad! Someone pls save me!" i wept. Everything went more blurry around me.

EPOV

I was sitting at my piano. It felt so upsetting to stay away from bella even for a second. I knew she was accompanying Jessica to port angeles. I imagined what would she be doing? She must be helping Jessica, maybe buying heels or she could be eating mushroom ravioli at a restaurant... My thoughts were interrupted by a cracking sound. As i turned around i saw alice. She was standing still and looking at the ceiling when she whispered "oh bella!" I ran to her with my vampiric speed and i knew she was having a vision when i read her thoughts. It was her! My bella. She looked so limp like a rag doll and she was continuously screaming, asking for help, shouting my name! I let out a deep sigh."I need to go" i said as i rushed towards the garage and accelerated my volvo to port angeles. I was looking here and there, reading minds of people for her, outside the window when i caught a glimpse of Jessica. She was standing outside the zara showroom calling someone. I read her mind. 'Where the hell is she? I told her to meet me within an hour. Damn! I'm starving. Pick up the damn phone bells! I dont believe it How could she be so lost in a book!'

Book? It took me a second to realise that she must be in the library. I rushed towards it. When i took the turn, i recognised the street from Alice's vision. Then i got her scent.I bet she was bleeding coz the smell was so strong and it made my throat burn. Then what i saw multiplied my fury to impossible.

There she was near the street light! "leave me pls pls! Oh edward pls! Dad! Someone pls save me!" She was screaming and weeping loudly trying to push the man on top of her. I crept out of the car as fast as i could and held the man with his collar and threw him away. Miles away from bella. I literally wanted to rip that man's head off. How dare him touch my bella! But right now it was more important to rush my love to the hospital. She looked very fragile and broken. As i moved close towards her naked body i removed my jacket to wrap around her. But she was creeping away and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Pls pls i beg,leave me alone, don't touch me!" she shouted. "its alright love! Its me! No one's going to hurt you now." i consoled her. "E..ed..edward? She hardly muttered. I bent down and wrapped my jacket around her without looking at her exposed body. As she saw that it was really me, she reached out for me and grabbed me tightly around my neck. She laid her head on my shirt and began crying louder! If i could cry,i would've soaked us both in tears. I picked her up in my arms and headed towards the car. "Don't panic. I am here" i said as i kissed her gently on her forhead. "oh edaward! It pains! Everything, my head, back, legs, everything pains so bad" she exclaimed as i made her sit on the passenger seat and went to the driver's side. "I know, just a few more mins and then we'll be at the hospital. Dont worry love!" i said. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her towards me While i drove with the other. She stiffened. "no! Not at all. No more touching. I just want to be with you. Pls dont leave me again! Ever! and no! Not the hospital" she sighed. "ok then lets go home. Carlisle will heal you!" I said. I could still see tears running down her cheek as she placed her head in my lap and breathed hard. Her hart was pounding faster than usual. I could see blood at most of her body except the one which was hardly covered with my jacket. Her trembling lips were swollen,blood thickned at hair just above her forhead, blue bruises at neck,her stomach had a cut, her legs were covered in blood as well. My throat was burning but it gave me some relief to see her close to me. Now she was safe. She was almost asleep when i reached in the front of our house. But as i opened door of the car she flinched and woke up.

I gently took her in my arms and she buried her face in my chest. I held her tight to myself. Everybody was present in the living room and looked at us. I could see bella was blushing as she tried to move more inside of me. It made her uncomfortable that everyone was staring at her. Alice buried her face in jasper's shoulder feeling guilty for not realising sooner. Esme was almost crying as she said"oh dear!" nd wrapped a blanket around bella. and for the first time I saw rosalie worried about bella as emmet was hugging her tight."She's not comfortable with everyone looking at her." i whispered so slowly that only the vampiric ears could hear and they moved outside the living room except Carlisle. "bella are you all right? Carlisle asked worried. Bella nodded no without speaking or making an eye contact with Carlisle. "edward, bring her to my office I'll bandage her wounds" said Carlisle. But bella held me more tightly nd said "no! I need some time... Pls i feel tired...please just a few minutes" I agree to her. It would be better if she would have a bath and wear something cozy before Carlisle treat her. I said "its fine dad. I'll take her up in my room. She can bath and then you can bandage her." Carlisle agreed. I moved upstairs and asked Carlisle to send Alice along with some clothes for bella to wear.

As we reached our room, i laid her on the bed and covered her comfortably with a quilt.she did not say a word. I heard a knock on the door. It was alice with a pair of pjs and sweat shirt in her hands. "bella? should i help you with bathing?" asked alice. "no! I'm Fine" bella sounded horrible and i don't know what was going on in her mind. I sat beside her and helped her to sit up.

BPOV

'No! I cant be weak! It happened. Say the word man i was raped! I have to be strong enough to cope up with this. Edward is with me!' I was in deep thinking when a pair of arms held me. No! Someone was touching me. This was happening again. I flinched and felt ashamed of myself when i realized it was edward. Ashamed to behave this way with him."bella let me help you stand up." he said raising a hand to me.

"no, i can do it. I'll go on my own" I said dragging my feet towards washroom. It felt uncomfortable to walk. It pained between my legs. i removed the jacket and changed into the bathrobe. Then turned the water on. As the tub filled i looked at myself in the full length mirror. HORRIBLE! was all i could say about myself. My whole body was covered in blue and purpulish bruises. There were dark circles under my eyes and my cheekbones were visible. I was still bleeding down there and it was paining like hell! I sat on the floor shaking. Pulled my legs to my chest and placed my head on it. Pain nd fear surrounded me again.

I am used,dirty and filthy. Now edward won't love me the way he do or maybe he would abandon me. I just wanted to scrub every inch of my body and remove the filth and dirt from myself but i just couldn't. My body was not supporting me. I sat there still and cried hard.

EPOV

I was sitting on the bed, lost in my own thoughts. "edward, she's at a very delicate stage. She needs you. Just stay with her and console her. Now i should leave. Call me if you need anything." said alice and left. I simply nodded and waited for bella. After few minutes i heard bella. She was weeping. I went to the door and could hear the running water. I knocked. No reply. "bella are you ok? You need something?". I asked confused. Again silence, no reply at all. She was still crying and harder now. "can i come in?" i asked confused. I was worried now and opened the door . There she was. Curled up in a ball in front of the mirror.The water was overflowing from the tub. I closed the door behind me and sat beside her. "bella?what's wrong? " i asked. She was shocked and shivered. She swallowed and stood up. "nothing" she replied and moved towards the tub. I could see that she was trembling as she almost slipped but i wrapped my arms around her to catch her. "ouch!" she exclaimed. "let me help" i said as i supported her to the tub. I dragged her robe and hung it on the clip. She carefully crept into the tub. I turned the water off. I turned to leave and give her some privacy but she held my hand and said "do you hate me so much?" i froze. What was she talking about. Why would i ever hate my love? I bent down and replied "No! Never! Why would I?" i delicately held her face between my hands. Tears filled her eyes and she said "then why were you leaving? I know I'm impure bu-" i cutted her off. I dont know why does she always take the whole blame on her shoulders?! She was looking in my eyes. "dont you ever say that. You're my love, my life! I would always love you no matter what! And it wasn't your fault. Never ever consider yourself as impure or whatever. And i was just leaving to give you some privacy. I thought you were uncomfortable coz you've never been naked in front of me. How could you think that i was so narrow min-" her lips were on mine and i kissed her back as gently as possible. I realized i was speaking really fast."I love you and i can never be uneasy with you. You can stay." she said. "I love you too" i replied.

Then she bathed and i helped her in dressing up. It made me upset every time i came across a wound or a bruise while dressing her up. Then my throat burned. She was still bleeding down there. I heard a knock on the door. Bella was putting on her sweat as i opened the door. It was alice and i read her mind 'here take this'. I understood that She must've had a vision as she handed me a box of tampax.

She dressed up. Then I took her to Carlisle in his office and settled her down on the bed. Carlisle came along with his bag. She held my hand tight the whole time.

 ** _BPOV_**

"how do you feel dear?" Carlisle asked me. "not fine but a little better than before" i murmured. Edward was sitting right next to me. I held his hand tightly as Carlisle examined the wound on my head and applied some sort of ointment on it. "what else pains? He said."almost everything" i replied sadly. "Do you mind if..." Carlisle stopped. I looked at his face and so did Edward. Then edward turned to me and said "umm... Bella love can you take off this sweat shirt so that Carlisle could have a look at the cut on your stomach and other injuries" he must've read his mind. It felt a little odd but then i agreed. I was blushing as edward helped me to remove the shirt. "my goodness" carlisle said as he was shocked to see the damage on my stomach and breast. I bit my lip and buried my face in Edward's chest as Carlisle's cold hands stitched my cut. It pained. I recoiled every time he sprayed something on my bruises. Edward was patting my head as he hummed my favourite lullaby for me to keep calm. He never looked at my exposed body instead he was looking straight at my face and tucking my wet hair behind my ear giving me a sympathetic smile.

My nipple burned as Carlisle applied dettol where the immoral wicked had roughly bit. I buried my fingers on edward's shoulders and he held me tight. "you can put back your sweat" said carlisle. I somehow managed to do so. Then i removed my pjs and underwear. It felt utterly embarrassing and painful as carlisle did stitches down there. I screamed and bit my lip hard. edward took my face between his arms and kissed my forhead. "There you go" carlisle said. Finnaly!. I let out a deep sigh.

I dressed up again and edward helped me stood up. I have hardly taken a step or two when i felt terrible pain between my legs. I screamed and held my abdomen ."bella!?" edward held me and i could see horror in his eyes. "bella, you have some serious vaginal damage,it would be better if you would be at bed rest for atleast a week." Carlisle advised. "ouch!" it was all i could say. It felt really sad to be dependent on someone even for walking. Edward again took me in his arms and laid me on his bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep!

 ** _EPOV_**

I saw her fell asleep. Her face looked very calm and peaceful. I played with her flicks and ran my hands through her hair.

No matter what happens! I'll love her TODAY-TOMMOROW FOREVER!


End file.
